This invention relates to an amusement apparatus wherein patrons are loaded into vehicles in the form of circular tubs and are propelled around a flume by a wave of water responsive to tilting the flume in a circular motion.
There are many amusement rides incorporating vehicles which are transported around a predetermined path responsive either to self-propulsion as is the case when using small boats or by mechanical mechanisms. On many children rides, vehicles such as small boats are attached to a track which has a chain running therethrough for pulling the boats around a circular path.
There have been attempts to create wave motions in the amusement apparatus and one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 694,447 granted on Mar. 4, 1902. Another type of roundabout sailing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 1,357,995 wherein sailboats are caused to travel over a body of water and are adapted for sailing on an elongated course in a manner simulating the passing of boats up and down a stream instead of in a circular path as is usual in the practical application of aquatic carousals. Still other amusement apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 871,744 and 953,724.
Apparatuses and methods for generating waves in a body of water are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,570, 586,983, and 4,062,192.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an amusement apparatus wherein vehicles such as floatable carriers are propelled around a mote by a moving wave.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an amusement apparatus wherein by imparting a circular wobbling motion to a flume, a body of water is moved continuously around the flume in the form of a wave to propel passenger vehicles.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a simple and enjoyable amusement apparatus wherein patrons can be readily loaded into carriers and removed from carriers and transported around a flume by a moving body of water.